The Color Emerald
by seleenermparis
Summary: Part two of a series of fan fictions known as the Window to the Soul series a collection of one shot short fan fictions. Back at Hogwarts, sometime prior to his fifth year, James falls in love with Lily Evans. What causes this change of heart?


The Color Emerald 

By S'Eleene Paris

Rated K

Pairing: James Potter and Lily (Evans) Potter

Synopsis: Part two of a series of fan fictions known as the Window to the Soul series (a collection of one shot short fan fictions). Back at Hogwarts, sometime prior to his fifth year, James falls in love with Lily Evans. What causes this change of heart?

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter series, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I? It belongs to J.K. Rowling, though. I suppose Warner Brothers is to mention, but we'll stick with Jo because she came up with the idea.

**Green had always been her favorite color. Not the lighter shades like lime or pistachio, but more like the color of naturally occurring emeralds. It matched her eyes.**

**It had only been when she stepped inside of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that she began to rethink her choice for favorite color. Green was one of the colors the enemy wore and the Slytherin house didn't deserve to. Green often symbolized wealth and fertility. Many Slytherin house members had this in plenty as well as greed, jealousy, and want: the other meanings of the color green. **

**Back in ancient times, the muggles wouldn't wear the color green because they believed it was the color of the fairies and wearing it would mean being whisked away by force. Lily Evans knew this full well was a load of rubbish. It was physically impossible for a fairy to whisk a human away. They don't have the strength, unlike Cornish pixies.**

**Movement in the schoolyard took her eyes away from her potion's book. When she looked up, she rolled her eyes. Three of the four so-called Marauders passed by: James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Petegrew. They looked like they just had a meeting with a werewolf with their messy hair and dirty school uniforms. **

**With that thought in mind, Lily wondered where the fourth of the group was. Remus Lupin often disappeared about once a month to the hospital wing with a chronic condition of some sort. "It must be that time of the month again." Lily chuckled lightly. "Something is up with that boy. One day I will figure out what."**

**The group of boys passed quickly and said not a word to her, but the leader of the group, James, whispered something to Sirius as he tousled his messy black hair. "I pity his children. Especially if they end up with his hair." Lily humored to herself as she went back to studying.**

**After a few moments, yells came from down where the Marauders went and ricochet on the willow tree behind her. "Those bloody gits! Why don't they ever…" Lily screamed and in one quick move put down her book and jumped to her feet with her wand in hand.**

**Lily tore down the grounds as fast as she could; determined not to allow the Marauders their disruption. "Why can't you behave…" she began until the scene before her stop her rampage and burst out laughing. **

**Standing there, bound and gagged with his pants down around his ankles was James Potter. His black silk boxers shimmered in full glory in the late October sunlight. The young wizard had a pleading look in his eyes. **

**Feeling an uncharacteristic pang of sympathy for him, she muttered the counter curse and the spell lifted. Normally she would have just laughed, pointed a finger at him, and walked away laughing so hard her sides would burst. **

**"Thanks." James offered as he quickly lifted his pants and buckled his belt. **

**"What happened to your hooligans? Surely your goonies could have helped you."**

**"Snivelus caught us off guard and got to Sirius first. Peter had to rush him to the hospital wing. Apparently, his nose couldn't stop bleeding. Not to mention, neither him nor I could mutter the counter curse. Peter couldn't get the counter curse right. After he got Sirius, I was next and he gagged me."**

**"It never ceases to amaze me they pass him."**

**James laughed. "Me too." Then an uncomfortable silence fell between them. **

**"Well, I'd better be going." Lily shifted nervously. "I have to finish studying for that exam Slughorn has planned for us tomorrow."**

**"Yea, me too." James nodded in agreement.**

**"Well, I will see you then." Lily waved quickly and turned. She practically raced away to save herself from the embarrassment of having to talk to him.**

**"Yea." James sighed to himself as he turned and began to walk away with a new appreciation for the color emerald.**


End file.
